Los viernes por la noche
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Porque no podía ni dormir ni estudiar, es un asco tener por vecinos a unos fiesteros compulsivos./Participa en el reto "Agosto de Innovación" del foro "DexHolders del prof.


_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible OoC, AU, insinuaciones (nada románticas) de ImpulseShipping (Blue y Black)_

 _ ** **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** ** Participa en el reto "Agosto de Innovación" del foro "DexHolders del prof._  
 _¡Mucho tiempo lejos del fandom! Como verán, ha pasado mucho y como verán, voy tarde para entregar esto, así que me limitaré a saludar, decirles que estoy viva y que por favor, revisen mi perfil por información, ¡gracias! ¡Nos leemos! *sale corriendo*._

 _Por cierto, le dedico este capítulo a mi asombroso Rey, Isaa, que ama esta canción. Isaa, Ruby ha hecho parrillada (?)_  
 _Y a Kotomi y Dany por ayudarme a elegir a los personajes principales._  
 _Y a los Admins por el reto (¡SUFRAN CON MI OS-CORÁN! ¡SUFRAN!_  
 _Y a Manuel por nuestro reto personal._  
 _Y a ustedes por leer~_

 _PD- Sí, lo hice de afán y por eso el final tan pobre... pero bueno, ¿qué esperaban? Siempre hago esto en los retos (?)._

* * *

 **Los viernes por la noche**  
—*—*—*—

Black no era muy bueno concentrándose, necesitaba estar en condiciones muy especiales para poder conseguirlo, ya fuera con ayuda de su gata Munna, las sesiones de meditación de su amiga White o simplemente estar en total silencio sin ningún tipo de distracción cerca.

Por eso su área de estudio consistía en una mesa solitaria en una habitación de paredes blancas con una ventana cubierta por una cortina blanca también, ese lugar era su santuario de concentración, lugar donde podía estudiar sin problemas y relajarse sin necesitar los mimos de su mascota. Pero había una falla en esa habitación: no era aislante de ruido.

La música a todo volumen se filtraba desde la casa de sus vecinos hasta la suya, casi sentía cómo el suelo temblaba y era irritante. Era de las pocas veces que se sentía acorralado y desesperado, las fórmulas matemáticas no deseaban retenerse en su cabeza por culpa de su condenada vecina y su espantosa manía de hacer fiestas todos los viernes por la noche, justamente, el único día donde podía estudiar, ya que los sábados y domingos ayudaba a White con su proyecto de cinematografía.

—¡Arg! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡¿Por qué no se callan?! —Gritó a un paso de lanzar la mesa por la ventana. Tenía un examen el lunes y las canciones de Hiedra no le dejaban estudiar.

Se levantó dispuesto a pedir silencio de una vez por todas, pero como todas las veces anteriores se sentó nuevamente y se despeinó en acto de desespero, no podía bajar y hablar con su vecina, menos cuando habían tantos extraños cerca, él jamás había aprendido a lidiar con extraños y tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar era una barrera excelente para evitar que fuese a quejarse.

Por eso había soportado por tantas noches.

Le había pedido a su madre que le ayudase a intervenir, pero ella poco caso le hacía, como siempre que empezaban las fiestas ella estaba en sus clases de cocina no le importaba, White era la única que parecía preocuparse por sus estudios, ella sí que había entrado a la fiesta con la firme intención de interrumpirla, lamentablemente, era una fiesta universitaria y ella apenas estaba en preparatoria, salió huyendo de universitarios borrachos cinco minutos después de entrar.

Tomó su cuaderno, era imposible continuar de esa forma, había decidido que llamaría a Cheren y le pediría pasar la noche en su casa, allí al menos podría estudiar y dormir sin problemas.

Entonces, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde el piso de abajo, eran cristales rotos.

—Oh no…

Con el cuaderno en la mano, bajó corriendo esperando que no se tratara de ningún ladrón, pero en lugar de encontrarse con un hombre vestido de negro, se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño cuyo rostro era iluminado a medias por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, que posiblemente ella rompió con el **flamenco** de plástico que llevaba en la mano.

Era hermosa, se veía misteriosa e imponente. Era su vecina ruidosa.

—¿Qué demonios? —Dijo en voz alta mirando la ventana que estaba destrozada— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ¡¿Por qué rompiste mi ventana?! ¡¿Qué se supone que…?!

Su vecina fue más rápida, corrió hasta él y le cubrió la boca con la mano, aún no soltaba el adorno de jardín cuando le jaló hasta la cocina en contra de su voluntad. Black se sorprendió al darse cuenta que además de rápida era muy fuerte, pues no importó cuánto luchó por liberarse, no consiguió que lo soltara hasta que ella quiso.

Entonces, abrió la boca para gritar otra vez, pero ella le detuvo poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios.

—Has silencio, encanto, eres muy ruidoso —no lo decía con molestia como normalmente lo hacían las personas que le tachaban de gritón (o sea, casi todo el mundo), sino que sonreía de forma pícara, como si estuviesen haciendo alguna travesura.

Luces alumbraron la sala y Black empezó a preocuparse seriamente por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No parece haber nadie, informaremos después a los dueños de la casa —la voz era de un hombre adulto.

Black se dio cuenta que la música se había detenido y ya no habían gritos de adolescentes por todos lados, uniendo los cabos, pudo deducir que se trataba de la policía, alguien por fin había llamado a los oficiales para detener la fiesta. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

—Listo, ya se fueron —la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la vio levantarse y reír satisfecha, luego se dirigió a la salida con su flamenco.

Black reaccionó.

—¡Oye, espera! —Gritó molesto corriendo tras ella— ¡La ventana! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Mi mamá me va a matar!

—Ay, no desesperes, encanto, mañana manda la factura y te mandaré el dinero, vivo en la casa de al lado —dijo mientras abría la puerta.

—Sí, lo sé, te escucho todas las noches —refunfuñó Black con molestia, ahora que la tenía ahí podía reclamarle, todas las veces que había tratado de hablar con ella se cruzaba con sus padres, un par de adultos graciosamente despreocupados e irresponsables—. Por cierto, me gustaría que…

—Te invitaría si fueras a mi universidad —interrumpió ella—. Pero… me has ayudado mucho esta noche, creo que podré hacer una excepción por ti. Nos vemos el próximo viernes, encanto.

Y guiñando un ojo se fue sin decir más, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Aquella había sido la conversación más extraña que había tenido en su vida.

.-

—Dime que no piensas ir —dijo Cheren seriamente.

—Obviamente no pienso ir —dijo Black rodando los ojos—. Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas y menos la de universitarios.

—Pues… yo no sé, creo que sería una buena oportunidad.

Bianca, Black y Cheren se quedaron mirando a White con sorpresa, la chica dejó de lado su libro de geometría y les miró incómoda y avergonzada, ninguno de los tres creía que la responsable y pulcra White estuviese apoyando a Black a ir a una fiesta universitaria de su ruidosa vecina. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los demás chicos del aula la escucharon, estaban demasiado centrados en el trabajo que Juniper les había dejado, ¿qué habrían dicho si escuchaban a su delegada de la clase aprobar ese tipo de entretenimiento?

—Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien, White? —Preguntó Bianca preocupada—. Sabes cómo son esas, ¿verdad?

White frunció el ceño, ¿tan extraño se les hacía?

—No me miren así, me refería a que sería una buena forma para que empezaras a dejar de ser tan tímido, quizás así podrías aparecer en cámara sin tartamudear —Black rió nervioso, White tenía su punto—. Además… hablo en serio cuando digo que sería una buena oportunidad, deberías probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando, Black.

El chico negó con la cabeza, aunque el consejo de White estaba hecho con las mejores intenciones, Black no podía sencillamente ir a una fiesta universitaria con un montón de jóvenes borrachos y locos, su madre no se lo permitiría (o bien le daría igual, pero que le diera igual a su madre no significaba que debía darle igual a él).

—Estoy bien así, gracias, Prez —dijo sonriendo mientras miraba de nuevo su libro—. ¿Vamos a terminar esto antes de que suene el timbre?

White suspiró, ya se lo había esperado.

—Claro.

.-

El escándalo con que White aprobara una fiesta universitaria no era sólo el hecho del derroche de dinero, el desorden y el caos creado por sólo unos jóvenes, se debía también a lo que iba de por medio en la fiesta, cosas como el alcohol, drogas, ciertos juegos e interacciones entre los mayores. Cheren, White y Bianca sabían eso, Black no; para él, lo "horroroso" de esas fiestas era la cantidad monstruosa de gente que se metía en una sola casa y el ruido que hacían.

El siguiente viernes por la noche decidió que no iba a estudiar, simplemente iba a quedarse despierto en pijama jugando videojuegos hasta tarde ya que dormir no iba a poder por la fiesta.

Y así tuvo una tranquila noche por tres horas, pues a las 23:20 alguien estaba tocando su timbre.

Pausó su juego e inocentemente fue a ver quién llamaba a la puerta, la ventana que había sido quebrada por su vecina con el flamenco decorativo de jardines ahora estaba cubierta por cartón, aún no mandaban el dinero para repararla.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con su vecina nuevamente, esta vez pudo contemplarla con más claridad, llevaba un vestido corto y escotado, el cabello suelto y unos tacones que la hacían ver más alta de lo que ya era, el maquillaje era perfecto, parecía una modelo.

Pero no es como si eso le hubiese importado mucho a Black, lo que le importó fueron los dos chicos que la acompañaban, se tambaleaban y reían estúpidamente entre ellos, de vez en cuando reñían y luego se susurraban nuevamente con complicidad.

Los tres tenían latas de cerveza. Black hizo una mueca de disgusto: estaban borrachos.

—Hola, encanto, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa bobalicona y una mirada traviesa, arrastraba las palabras pero estaba en equilibrio, cosa sorprendente para los enormes tacones que llevaba.

—Esta es mi casa —respondió Black incómodo—. Eh… Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Ay, ¿acaso lo olvidaste, encanto? ¡Estás invitado a nuestra fiesta! —Reía entre hipidos, los dos chicos que la acompañaban asintieron solemnemente, esforzándose por no caer dormidos—. Mira, _hic,_ te presento a estos dos, princesita y pervertido.

—Soy Gold, pervertido, mucho gusto —dijo uno de ellos empujando a su compañero (¿princesita?) para extenderle la mano de forma flácida.

Black no le tomó de la mano, obviamente.

—Que no soy, _hic,_ princesita, ¡me llamo Ruby!

—No, no, no, no —contradijo Gold moviendo su dedo índice de forma negativa—. Tú, te llamas Jane.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ruby desorientado—. ¿Y eso por qué sería?

—Pooorque, _hic,_ tu novia es una salvaje —puntualizó Gold señalándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

—¡Mi novia no es una salvaje! ¡Sólo actúa como mono!

Y empezaron una pelea estúpida, Black no sabía si debía detenerlos, reírse o cerrar la puerta; pero en cuanto vio a Gold saltar como niño berrinchudo alegando cosas de noviazgo y chicas, decidió optar por la tercera opción.

Pero el tacón de su vecina no se lo permitió.

—Nah, ah, ah —negó cantarinamente mientras se abría paso acercando su rostro muy cerca del menor, obligando a Black retroceder para poder defender su espacio personal—. Vamos a una fiesta, encanto.

—Eh… —Black se sentía nervioso, tragó—, no, gracias, tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no me gustan las fiestas, de verdad.

—Ow… no seas amargado, si hemos venido por ti y todo —pero al ver que Black seguía resistiéndose, la chica se separó y se cruzó de brazos molesta—. Bueno, a mí nadie me dice que no. ¡Chicos!

—Por favor, no entren a mi casa… ¡hey! ¡Suéltenme!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Gold y Ruby lo habían agarrado de un brazo cada uno, los dos, al ser mayores lograron sacarlo de la casa con relativa facilidad, su vecina los seguía con una sonrisa triunfante en labios mientras sostenía las latas de sus compañeros.

—¡No, espera! ¡No cierres! —Gritó Black tratando de soltarse— ¡No tengo las lla… —la puerta se cerró— ves!

—¿Ups? —Rió la chica sin sentirlo de verdad—. Ahora nos vamos, encanto.

En ese momento deseó haber bajado con su celular, Cheren no vivía demasiado lejos y sabía que si lo llamaba él le iba a hacer el favor de llamar a su madre, la policía o a quien fuese con tal de sacarlo de allí. Pero simplemente se pudo limitar a dejarse arrastrar al interior de la gran casa de sus vecinos.

.-

Perdió parte de su inocencia esa noche.

Aunque no había pasado demasiado porque él no lo había permitido (se había encerrado en el baño), pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas que pasaban en las fiestas universitarias, cosas que sus amigos sabían y él no. Al inicio no había entendido absolutamente nada, simplemente trazaba planes de escape en su mente mientras calculaba el tiempo con la duración de cada ruidosa canción, entonces, empezó a escuchar las charlas entre los fiesteros, charlas que hacían frente al baño posiblemente buscando privacidad, se enteró de varios chismes, también de algunas ventas ilegales y de cómo habían conseguido el licor mintiéndole al tendero sobre su edad.

Pero la peor parte era cuando las parejas iban a buscar _mucha más privacidad_ en el pequeño rincón donde estaba escondido el baño, escuchaba sus conversaciones incoherentes entre sus balbuceos de borrachos y los besos.

No entendió lo que hacían las primeras parejas que llegaron, pero después de la cuarta supo perfectamente lo que ocurría, de esa forma, se sonrojaba furiosamente y golpeaba la puerta, echándolos del pasillo con un potente grito de—: ¡VÁYANSE A UN MOTEL!

Así conseguía paz por lo menos durante veinte minutos, antes de que otra pareja fuese a pegarse de la puerta.

Calculando, ya sería la una de la mañana y esa fiesta todavía no daba señales de acabarse, él ya estaba cansado, aburrido, le dolía el trasero de haber estado sentado en el retrete y empezaba a sentir claustrofobia del pequeño baño de invitados. Los besos de otra pareja más se escucharon tras la puerta y él harto ya, abrió la puerta con brusquedad sin importarle si aplastaba a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?!

Pero no se volteó a responder, salió corriendo apurado del lugar esquivando a los jóvenes que estaban bailando y lanzándose comida entre ellos esperando no ver a su vecina por ningún lado.

Entonces, después de dar vueltas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, encontró la puerta de salida, sonrió esperanzado y apresuró su paso. Desafortunadamente, a unos centímetros de abrir la puerta, un fuerte brazo lo jaló hacia atrás y pronto se vio abrazado.

—¡Aquí está! —Miró de quién se trataba, su vecina le agarraba del cuello abrazándolo, su maquillaje ahora estaba corrido—. ¡¿Ves?!

—¡Por favor, ya déjame en paz! —Gritó Black pataleando, no dándose cuenta que ni le estaba determinando.

—¿Ese imbécil en pijama es tu novio? —Preguntó otra voz.

Black volteó a ver a la persona que hablaba, se trataba de un chico alto de cabello y ojos púrpura, tenía una expresión de molestia; parecía alguna especie de capitán de equipo de futbol, tenía en toda la cara la palabra "líder" plasmada… literalmente, con pintura roja. Aunque claro, eso a Black poco le importó, lo que le importó fueron sus palabras.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Es mi nuevo novio y es mucho más lindo y atento que tú!

Ella seguramente seguía borracha. Black no estaba para seguir soportando eso por mucho más, peleó un poco más hasta conseguir la atención de la chica, la que lo soltó al darse cuenta que lo estaba ahorcando.

—Ay, encanto, lo siento, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó acercándose a él.

Black se alejó antes de que lo tocara nuevamente. —¡Ugh! ¡Sólo aléjate de mí!

Y sin decir más salió corriendo nuevamente a su casa, las luces estaban encendidas por lo que podía deducir que su madre ya había llegado, eso era bueno, no le apetecía tener que entrar por la ventana rota.

Lo último que escuchó de su vecina en esa noche fueron las palabras: —¡¿Ves?! ¡Lo espantaste!

.-

Black era una persona madrugadora, no le gustaba perder tiempo y el día siempre era más largo si se levantaba temprano, más horas para hacer más cosas; pero esa mañana había decidido despertarse a las nueve, no era tan tarde (y se lo podía permitir, pues era sábado) pero para Black era irritante, él estaba acostumbrado a recibir el sol, no que el sol le recibiese con un caluroso rayo de luz en la cara.

Así empezó su día: de mal humor.

Su madre no le regañó la noche anterior por haber estado fuera a tales horas de la noche, después de escuchar lo que le había ocurrido simplemente le dejó marcharse a la cama, el pobre había llegado agotado.

—Buenos días, Black —saludó su madre terminando de preparar el desayuno.

El chico había bajado ya vestido, si al menos se había despertado "tarde", no quería pasarse todo el día en la casa en pijama.

—Hola, mamá —devolvió el saludo no tan alegre como siempre. Se sentó en el comedor y recostó su cabeza en la mesa.

La cocina era pequeña y lo único que la separaba de la sala-comedor era un pequeño muro donde había una canasta de frutas y donde acostumbraba a poner los platos una vez estaban servidos, de esta forma, se podía ver la cocina desde el comedor, así fue como la mujer vio la cara de muerto de su hijo.

—¿Dormiste bien? —El chico apenas hizo un sonido que simulaba ser un "sí" o un "sobreviviré"—. White llamó, le dije qué había pasado y te dijo que hoy se tomarían un descanso, vendrán más tarde a verte.

—¡¿Le dijiste qué?! —Preguntó Black angustiado levantándose—. ¡Pero si estoy bien! ¡Y a tiempo para ir a grabar!

—Black, es lindo que quieras ayudar a tu novia con sus clases de cinematografía, pero tú también tienes una vida y también mereces un día para ti —dijo su madre dejándole los panqueques encima del muro.

—La presidenta no es mi novia, mamá —negó Black sonrojado mientras se levantaba a tomar su plato, en eso, su madre salió de la cocina con un plato de frutas y se sentó con él en la mesa.

—Por cierto, llamé a los señores Buru, vendrán a disculparse contigo.

A Black realmente no le importaba demasiado si sus vecinos venían a disculparse con él, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no era como si una disculpa fuese a restaurar sus horas de sueño.

El timbre sonó y su madre le miró fijamente, claramente esperaba que fuese a abrir. Black suspiró dejando su desayuno de lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Había esperado ver a White o a los vecinos que se suponía venían a disculparse, incluso habría aceptado que se hubiese aparecido Cheren alegándole que era un irresponsable, pero lo único que vio fue a un chico alto de cabello violeta, siendo específicos, el hombre con el que había estado hablando su vecina anoche y no venía sólo, lo acompañaban dos muchachos igual de altos que él.

No era como si Black fuese un enano, es más, era más alto que los chicos de su edad, pero en ese momento se sintió pequeño.

—Ah, justo a quien buscaba —dijo con satisfacción—. Tú debes ser el nuevo novio de Blue.

Black parpadeó un par de veces. —¿El nuevo novio de quién?

—¡Ah!

Un grito femenino llamó su atención, a unos pasos de ellos se encontraba su vecina, ya no se veía igual que la noche anterior, el vestido corto y los tacones habían quedado atrás, ahora simplemente usaba una blusa azul, unos jeans y zapatillas. Black se dio cuenta que resultaban ser casi de la misma estatura y que se veía muy diferente sin las numerosas capas de maquillaje que usaba en sus fiestas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Will? —Preguntó la castaña sonriendo de repente, haciendo parecer como si ella no hubiese sido la que había soltado un grito de exclamación.

—Vengo a saludar a tu nuevo novio, pero al parecer él no te conoce —dijo el chico con malicia.

Black estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero su vecina con paso seguro y apresurado se lo impidió, abrazándolo de forma cariñosa y mirando al mayor con una sonrisa burlesca, Black estuvo por protestar, pero la voz de su vecina aplacó sus quejidos.

—Ow, es que mi encanto y yo nos hablamos por apodos, ya sabes, a él si le gusta mostrarme cariño, no como alguien más —empujó a Black dentro de la casa y se posicionó frente a la puerta—. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a pasar el tiempo con mi novio.

—Blue, ¿no podemos hablar de esto? —Preguntó el joven rodando los ojos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Will, te veo el lunes en la universidad.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta en la cara del que parecía ser su exnovio, Black apenas procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir y se limitaba a señalar a su vecina con la boca abierta tratando de pedir entre balbuceos una explicación.

—Lamento mucho eso, encanto —dijo ella después de un rato de haber estado mirando por la ventana si el joven de cabello violeta se iba—. Es mi exnovio, es un patán, pero no te preocupes, no te volverá a molestar.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —dijo Black por fin frunciendo el ceño—. Escucha, ya me causaste muchos problemas y no quiero verme implicado en ninguno de ellos, así que, ¿podrías irte por favor?

La chica le miró en silencio por un momento con perplejidad, parpadeó un par de veces y Black tenía la sensación de que le estaba viendo como si fuese una especie de espécimen en vía de extinción. Finalmente, la voz de su madre se escuchó desde el comedor.

—¿Todo está bien, Black?

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Sólo era la vecina! —Dijo el chico respondiendo con un potente grito que hizo que la chica frunciera un poco el ceño.

Pero bastó un par de segundos para recuperar la compostura.

—Así que tu nombre es Black, encanto —dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

—No me llames encanto, por favor —respondió Black con incomodidad mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera.

—Bueno, vaya forma de tratar a una dama —comentó de forma sarcástica la chica mientras caminaba hasta la salida—. Me llamo Blue, por cierto y venía a disculparme por lo de anoche, pero creo que te divertiste bastante.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —murmuró Black impaciente por que se marchara, él no era muy fan de meterse en problemas y esa chica olía tanto a problemas como a alcohol—. Buen día.

—Nos veremos después, encanto —comentó con una risita mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa.

—Que no me llames encanto —dijo Black molesto cerrando la puerta.

La vida de Black era sencilla, vivía con su madre, iba a la escuela, salía de vez en cuando con sus amigos Cheren, Bianca y White, sus fines de semana ayudaba a White con su curso de cinematografía y por las noches jugaba videojuegos. No era nada especial además de tener una potente voz y ser bastante distraído. Él estaba feliz con su vida, no necesitaba emoción porque toda la emoción que necesitaba se la daban sus amigos.

Bueno, eso había sido hasta ese momento, después de todo, al cerrarle la puerta a Blue había marcado una nueva etapa de su vida.

La sonrisa ladina de la castaña lo aseguraba.

.-

Días pasaron y la vida siguió con su curso.

Los ejercicios de cinematografía de White eran impresionantes, parecía como si le estuviesen pidiendo que hiciera el próximo éxito de Hollywood, sin embargo, nadie se quejaba de ello, después de todo, si White escuchaba una queja posiblemente se enojaría y una White enojada no le convenía a nadie.

—¡De nuevo!

Cheren y Bianca suspiraron mientras se alejaban, habían estado a unos centímetros de besarse, anteriormente, escenas románticas como esas los dejaba avergonzados y bastante colorados, ahora, con tantas repeticiones de escena era prácticamente igual. La escena de ese día era un pequeño momento romántico en el parque, si bien tenían lo del parque, lo de romance todavía no les salía.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —Preguntó Cheren confundido.

—No sé, la escena no cuadra —comentó White cruzándose de brazos—. Se supone que deben estar nerviosos.

—Es imposible estar nerviosos si hemos hecho esto como veinte veces, White —dijo Bianca de forma suave.

White pareció meditarlo por un momento, analizando sus opciones para que todo quedara perfecto, pero al ver a sus amigos cansados y aburridos esperando a su próxima orden, decidió que era hora de un descanso, cosa que todos agradecieron, en especial Black, que era el camarógrafo y había estado sosteniendo la pesada cámara por dos horas seguidas.

—Lo siento por exigirles tanto, chicos, pero en serio quiero que esto quede bien —comentó White con un suspiro sentándose en el césped.

—Hey, no te disculpes, después de todo, esto servirá como ensayo para tu futuro trabajo de directora, ¿no es así? —Dijo Cheren sonriendo.

Bianca asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y Black le palmeó un poco el hombro captando su atención.

—No te exijas demasiado, prez, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los dientes y dándole fuerzas con la mirada.

White sonrió enternecida por el gesto de su amigo, le tomó la mano que reposaba en su hombro y le sonrió con ternura. —Gracias, Black. Gracias, chicos, en serio —dijo desviando su mirada de los ojos del castaño.

Black se sonrojó instantáneamente, soltándose de su agarre con nerviosísimo y riendo con algo de torpeza, esto llamó la atención de sus amigos, que confundidos le miraron fijamente.

—Eh… iré a buscar el trípode —dijo apresuradamente mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Al lado de un árbol se encontraban todas las herramientas de grabación del padre de White, era una fortuna que su familia se hubiese dedicado a la dirección fotografía, aunque claro que había que tener cuidado, ese equipo costaba más de lo que aparentaba, por esa razón, Black dejó la cámara con sumo cuidado encima de la mesa de campo que habían montado y suspiró nerviosamente.

Para nadie era un secreto que White lo ponía bastante nervioso cuando le daba ese tipo de miradas profundas y le sonreía en agradecimiento genuino, ¿por qué? Eso no era algo que él pudiese comprender, pero sabía que si sus amigos se enteraran de ello se reirían de él. Suspiró y se miró por un momento la mano que White había tocado, confundido por las emociones del tacto…

—Ow, ¿enamorado, encanto?

Saltó de asombro y al hacerlo lanzó la mesa que sostenía la cámara por los aires, Black lanzó un grito de espanto casi viendo frente a sus ojos cómo la cámara se estrellaba contra el suelo, pero justo en el último momento, ágilmente, una mano femenina sostuvo la cámara y evitó que se rompiese.

—¡Black! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Se escucharon los gritos de sus amigos a lo lejos, quienes se acercaban corriendo apresurados al haberlo escuchado chillar al casi romper la cámara.

Black miró cómo White y Bianca se detenían para ver confundidas la escena, una chica de cabello castaño y de ojos azules (bastante hermosa) sostenía la cámara de millones de dólares del padre de White, y Black simplemente las miraba con palidez, casi espantado.

—¿Qué… pasa? —Preguntó Bianca no muy segura.

—Oh, hola, ¿son amigas de mi encanto? —Preguntó la mayor con curiosidad.

White y Bianca abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, no creyendo que en serio esa chica universitaria estuviese llamando a Black "encanto". La mirada sorprendida de ellas bastó para despertar a Black de su shock.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —Preguntó Black con su estruendosa voz.

—Ay, encanto, sé que estamos en el parque, pero no por eso tienes que gritar tan fuerte —comentó Blue riéndose.

Black se sonrojó de vergüenza y frunció el ceño. —No me llames encanto.

—Black —White los interrumpió acercándose a ellos con seriedad—, ¿es ella amiga tuya?

—¿Qué? ¡No, para nada–! —Black trató de negar con la cabeza, pero White corrió hasta donde Blue se encontraba y juntó sus manos con devoción.

—¡Oh cielos! ¡Mira su perfil! ¡Es bellísima! ¡Puede ser mi actriz estrella! —Exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Bianca y Black no salían de su sorpresa, Blue por otro lado sonreía entretenida con un poco de arrogancia.

—¿En serio?

—Oh, lo siento, permíteme presentarme —dijo White sin dejar de lado su sonrisa de comercial—. Me llamo White Shirogane, soy estudiante de cinematográfica, actualmente estamos grabando unas cuantas escenas y me encantaría que nos ayudara.

Blue miró al cielo como si se lo estuviese pensando. —No sé, la verdad, no sé si la actuación se me da, suena algo complicado, pero bueno, eso depende de cuánto van a pagar.

White se quedó en silencio, era simplemente un trabajo de unos cursos extracurriculares de cinematografía, no tenía forma para pagarle a la chica por sus servicios de actuación, sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía a una joven tan bella y con una sonrisa tan encantadora, era justamente la clase de chica que estaba buscando para su corto romántico y no podía simplemente dejarla ir.

Miró a Black.

—¿Nos esperarían un momento aquí, por favor? No se vaya, Bianca, por favor, acompáñala.

—¿E-eh…? ¿Yo? —Preguntó la rubia torpemente mirando cómo White tomaba a Black del brazo y lo jalaba a unos metros lejos de ellos.

Blue seguía sonriendo, sosteniendo la cámara.

.-

—¡Pero si acabas de conocerla, Prez! ¡Y no puedes pedirme eso! —Exclamó Black con terror.

Pero White seguía con las manos juntas casi rogándole.

—Por favor, Black, ¡por favor! Convéncela, ¿sí? Son amigos, ¿no? Entonces, no puede ser muy difícil.

—No, Prez, no lo estás entendiendo, ella… — _es mi vecina loca,_ eso era lo que Black había querido decir, pero White le miró con esos ojos suplicantes a los que no podía decir no.

—Es como una modelo, podría ser la protagonista perfecta para mi corto, ¿por favor? —Repitió.

Black no podía dar su brazo a torcer, él sabía que esa chica no era buena, no solamente lo había secuestrado por una noche, sino que lo había intentado meter en una especie de triángulo amoroso, además, esa sonrisa pícara y maliciosa no auguraba nada bueno. Pero sabía que eso a White no parecía importarle.

—Ella dijo que no sabía actuar —trató de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Yo le puedo enseñar.

Refutar contra White era imposible, o por lo menos para Black lo era. Verla emocionada, pidiéndole de esa forma que la ayudara… así era como había conseguido su ayuda en tantas formas, de esa forma había hecho que él se hubiese ofrecido para ser camarógrafo.

Suspiró. —Está bien, trataré de hablar con ella, pero no aseguro que–

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó White felizmente dándole un rápido abrazo lleno de efusividad—. ¡En serio, gracias!

—N-no es nada —dijo Black rascándose la nuca nervioso mirando a otro lado.

A lo lejos, Blue ensanchó su sonrisa, poniendo tensa a Bianca.

.-

Por ese día habían terminado, Black había quedado en hablar con Blue para que empezara a trabajar el domingo con ellos (eso si conseguía convencerla, claro). Al vivir tan cerca, Black se vio forzado a tomar el mismo camino de Blue.

De alguna forma, le incomodaba escucharla tararear de forma cantarina, como si se riese de él.

—Bueno, encanto, ¿no tienes nada para decirme?

Black suspiró frustrado, ya se lo había imaginado, ella había escuchado toda su conversación con White.

—Tenemos un proyecto —empezó lentamente sin mirarla, aún tenía el ceño fruncido y eso le causaba más gracia a Blue—, la presidenta en serio quiere tenerte ahí, así que, ¿podrías servir de actriz, por favor?

—Yo le dije que iba a ayudarla si me pagaba —comentó Blue sonriente.

—No tenemos cómo pagarte, es simplemente un favor —aclaró Black—, escucha, si no quieres solamente di que no, ¿sí?

A Black no le gustaba hablar con extraños, normalmente se le facilitaba más cuando el extraño en cuestión se le acercaba a hablarle, en otras palabras, daba el primer paso, sin embargo, aunque Blue siempre era la que empezaba las conversaciones, Black se sentía siempre igual de apremiado cuando estaban hablando.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo, las cámaras me aman —comentó ella divertida.

Black la miró sorprendido. —¿En serio lo harías?

—Por supuesto, encanto, no tengo nada que hacer los domingos de todas formas —le restó importancia—, pero debes saber que mis servicios no son baratos.

—No tengo cómo pagarte —dijo Black frunciendo el ceño, eso le olía a chamusquina.

—Oh, no tiene que ser dinero, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó—. Resulta que terminé con mi novio el viernes que fuiste a la fiesta, era un patán así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—No me preocupaba —dijo Black sinceramente.

—Bueno —carraspeó Blue—, ahora, habrá un montón de chicos detrás de mí y no puedo darme el lujo de ir a una fiesta sin un novio nuevo, después de todo, tantos chicos agobiándome no me permitirían disfrutar nada de nada.

Black se quedó pensando por un momento, luego, frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres que te presente a Cheren? Oye, creo que no eres su tipo.

—¡No, tonto! —Rió Blue de forma forzada—. Te estoy pidiendo que finjas ser mi novio.

Dejó de caminar, cuando Blue lo notó hizo lo mismo y le miró expectante, pero pronto su expresión se tornó a una de confusión; Black la miraba como si fuese alguna especie de adefesio o como si hubiese acabado de decir algo tan sumamente complicado que su mente no podía procesarlo con claridad.

Entonces, antes de que ella preguntara si se encontraba bien, Black habló.

—¿Qué?

—Oh cielos, ¿tengo que repetírtelo?

—No, en serio, ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Black mostrándose disgustado.

Eso tomó a Blue con la guardia baja. —Eh, ¿hay algo malo?

—Sí, ¡todo! ¿Qué te pasa? A penas nos conocimos hace dos semanas, ¿y ya quieres que finja ser tu novio? ¿Después de que me hiciste pasar una de las peores noches de toda mi vida? —Black negó—. Oh no, lo siento, además, no me gustan las mujeres mayores.

Blue borró la sonrisa coqueta que había tenido todo el día y fue reemplazada por indignación, no podía creer de verdad que la estaban rechazando con tan poco tacto.

—¿Mayor? Si solamente tengo diecinueve —dijo molesta.

—¡Y yo quince! —Exclamó Black espantado—. Lo siento, yo no entro a eso.

Black empezó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a su casa, dejando a Blue sorprendida y con las palabras en la boca.

—¿Quince? —Murmuró sin creer que un niño de quince años resultaba un tanto más alto que ella.

.-

Cuando White le recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo, Black supo que algo no andaba muy bien, si bien White era cariñosa y amable nunca era tan efusiva como para lanzarse a los brazos de un recién llegado, menos si lo había visto el día anterior.

La razón estaba a unos metros de ellos, Bianca sostenía la cámara mientras grababa a Blue y a Cheren en la misma escena que habían repetido tantas veces el día anterior.

—¡¿Puedes creer que es una asombrosa actriz?! ¡Muchas gracias por convencerla!

Black no entendió qué había ocurrido, simplemente recibió una sonrisa ladina y un guiño como respuesta de su vecina.

La sesión de ese día fue rápida gracias a la excelente actuación de la chica, a las cinco de la tarde Black ya estaba devolviéndose para su casa acompañado de la mayor.

—Y bueno, encanto, ¿cómo lo hice? —Preguntó Blue sonriente.

—Eh… bien —dijo Black de forma seca, no le apetecía demasiado hablar con ella, o más bien, no le era cómodo hacerlo.

—Wow, eres más seco que Will —suspiró la joven cruzándose de brazos—, como sea, tómalo como unas disculpas.

Black le miró de reojo confundido. —¿Disculpas?

—Por haberte incordiado —asintió ella—, normalmente no hago esto, pero eres solo un niño, no me gusta jugar con menores.

—Hey, que tengo quince años, no soy un niño —dijo Black cruzándose de brazos.

—Como digas, encanto —rió Blue satisfecha por su pequeña conversación.

Black la miró, sí era más baja que él sin esos tacones de quince centímetros, en realidad, lucía como una chica común y corriente, si no fuese porque se lo había dicho el día anterior, habría asegurado que era mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, quizás, casi de dieciséis a lo mucho.

De pronto, con ese pensamiento en mente, ella no lucía tan misteriosa y extraña como le pareció al inicio, eso hacía un poco menos tenso caminar a su lado.

—Por cierto, gracias —dijo Black lentamente, la joven le miró curiosa—. De verdad, hiciste muy feliz a la presidenta.

Blue sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Lo sé, soy asombrosa. Quizás puedas pagármelo acompañándome a mi fiesta de este viernes.

—No iré —dijo Black cansado—, no me gusta ese tipo de fiestas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Lo decía en broma, encanto! —Dijo Blue cubriéndose los labios—. Jamás podría traer a un menor de edad a una de mis fiestas, no soy niñera y no me gustaría tener que vivir con cargos por corromper a un menor.

Obviamente Blue estaba ignorando el hecho de que ya lo había obligado a ir a su fiesta y que además lo había acosado, pero Black no le reprochó nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

.-

Otra vez el viernes llegó y Black ya se había resignado a dormir esa noche con el ruido de la fiesta de Blue. No siempre había sido así, había empezado unos dos meses atrás, posiblemente ese era el tiempo en el que la castaña había llegado a la casa de al lado, después de todo, él había vivido toda su infancia en ese lugar y jamás la había visto hasta hace tres semanas.

Puntual, la fiesta comenzó a las diez y media de la noche, media hora después de que su madre se marchara a sus clases de cocina dejándolo solo. Había decidido que no abriría la puerta a nadie, se quedaría en su habitación viendo una película hasta que el sueño fuera suficiente para ignorar la música que invadía todo el vecindario.

Pero esa vez hubo algo diferente, curiosidad, para especificar; Black sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando en la fiesta, después de todo, ahora que conocía a Blue sobria, no entendía qué le veía a esas escandalosas fiestas.

Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación de su madre y lo primero que vio fue a Ruby fritando unas Barbies en una parrilla al aire libre, como si se trataran de unas hamburguesas, a su lado, Gold lloraba desconsolado y al lado de Gold, un chico de cabello azabache llamaba por teléfono angustiado.

Cerró las cortinas, esa fiesta no valía su curiosidad.

Pero entonces, cuando iba a darse la vuelta para volver a su habitación, por un hueco que la cortina no había cubierto, Black vio a Blue. La chica volvía a usar sus enormes tacones, un estado brillante y ajustado, bastante corto y de color azul, el maquillaje se notaba desde donde Black de encontraba, mas no fue el traje de fiesta lo que llamó su atención, sino que estaba alejándose de la fiesta rápidamente, a paso largo y con enojo.

Entonces, alguien más se sumó a la escena, un rubio desconocido la seguía afanado, ese chico sí que no lo había visto antes.

Black, por alguna razón miró un poco más la escena, no era que fuese chismoso o que Blue le importara tanto como para espiarla, era la más pura curiosidad de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces, Blue se volteó y encaró al rubio, señalando la salida de la vecindad y haciendo uno que otro gesto vulgar. El joven no parecía escucharla, pues se acercaba más a ella, Blue retrocedía y seguía hablando enojada, entonces, el rubio se le lanzó encima, besándola con brusquedad agarrándola por las muñecas y acorralándola contra una pared, en una posición que impedía que las patadas de Blue fuesen demasiado perjudiciales.

Entonces, Black salió corriendo.

Él no era del tipo de persona que se quedaba viendo cómo lastimaban a alguien, él era imprudente y simplemente salía corriendo cuando veía que alguien lo necesitaba, luego pensaba. Por eso, habría salido en ayuda de cualquier persona, que fuese su extraña vecina no tenía nada que ver.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! —Gritó Black una vez estuvo cerca de ellos.

Y claro, como tenía una voz que podía dejar en ridículo a cualquier megáfono, resaltó bastante entre la música, permitiendo de esta forma alertar al chico que liberó a Blue por poco, pero ese poco bastó para que la chica le propinara un buen golpe en la cara y luego una rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que éste se arqueara.

Blue se alejó de él limpiándose los labios con repulsión, entonces miró a Black sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de fiestas —Black abrió la boca para explicarse, pero Blue lo cortó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Viniste para ayudarme? No sabía que te gustaba espiar.

Black suspiró, empezaba a preguntarse si Blue tomaría algo en serio una vez en su vida.

—Conque éste es tu tan popular nuevo novio —dijo el rubio una vez recuperó aliento.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y se puso delante de Black, como si buscara esconderlo de su vista, pero era ridículo, el joven le miraba fijamente y Black tampoco podía apartarle la mirada, se veía miserable con una enorme mancha roja (que empezaba a volverse roja) en la mejilla y ese aire de borracho deprimido.

—Vete ahora mismo de aquí, Jean —ordenó Blue molesta—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada.

Entonces Black no fue muy consciente de lo que pasó después, simplemente escuchó algunas palabras hirientes de parte del rubio que acababa de ser rechazado, Blue escuchaba todo con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes. Black le dijo algo al rubio, al parecer había gritado mucho porque la música se detuvo, personas se acercaron a ellos y todos le miraban con sorpresa.

Black sentía como si estuviese en un sueño, era súper irreal y habría creído que estaba alucinando si no fuese porque eso ya le había pasado antes, es más, le pasaba muy seguido, su cerebro dejaba de responderle y simplemente empezaba a actuar.

Luego, cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, todos los adolescentes se estaban yendo de la fiesta a toda prisa, él tenía un celular en la mano y esperaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa de sus vecinos.

—Wow.

Black se volteó al escuchar a una persona detrás suyo, ahí se encontraba Blue, parada con los ojos abiertos, sin maquillaje y mirándole fijamente como si creyera que era una especie de espectro.

—¿Qué… pasó?

—No entiendo… cómo conseguiste sacarlos a todos de la casa —dijo Blue sin salir de su sorpresa—. Jamás he conseguido que me hagan caso cuando deseo acabar las fiestas.

Entendió. Quizás, se había enojado y había echado a todo el mundo de la casa de Blue, eso había sido posible gracias a que después de pasar tanto tiempo con White, se le había pegado un poco de ese liderazgo. Aunque claro, eso no evitaba que se sintiese profundamente avergonzado por sus acciones, jamás había sido grosero con nadie, menos con alguien que no conocía y absolutamente nunca con decenas de extraños.

Pero por el momento eso no importaba, Black no recordaba (o más bien, no había escuchado muy bien) lo que aquel chico rubio le había dicho a Blue, a tal punto de enojarlo incluso a él, no era como si fuese a preguntarle a su vecina qué había sido eso, pero al menos tuvo el tacto de preguntar—: ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —asintió Blue aún anonadada, no creyendo de verdad que ese niño la había ayudado—. Yo… eh… ¿no quieres pasar?

—¿Pasar? No, creo que volveré a casa —dijo tratando de no comentar el hecho de que su casa resultaba verse más acogedora que la casa de la chica (que en realidad, parecía pocilga).

—No creo que puedas entrar, dijiste que habías dejado las llaves dentro, otra vez —dijo la chica parpadeando un par de veces.

Black tocó sus pantalones en búsqueda de las llaves, efectivamente, su pijama no tenía bolsillos, había salido corriendo sin importarle quedarse fuera. Suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza, aceptando la propuesta de Blue.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el comedor, la chica trató de esconder algunas cosas que andaban por ahí entre todo ese desorden, cosas que Black posiblemente no debería ver hasta que cumpliese por lo menos diecisiete. Lo siguiente, fue darle un jugo de naranja, la única bebida sin alcohol de todo el lugar exceptuando el agua.

—Gracias —dijo Black secamente recibiendo la bebida.

Blue asintió y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente observándolo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo los siguientes diez minutos, Blue parecía estar en su mundo y Black no podía despegar la mirada de toda la casa. Las paredes estaban manchadas con pintura, comida, vómito y otras manchas de procedencia desconocida, los muebles estaban rosa, habían tortillas en el techo y el piso estaba hecho un desastre. Black no era un fanático del aseo, pero empezaba a sentirse cohibido por tanto desorden.

—Blue, ¿por qué haces este tipo de cosas? —Preguntó Black de repente, sacándola de su trance—. No parece muy divertido que destruyan tu casa.

—Oh, no es nada, mañana llamaré al servicio de limpieza, siempre hago eso —contestó Blue sonriendo nuevamente.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta… sonríes siempre que vas a mentir, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Black con seriedad, la sonrisa de Blue se desdibujó. Él continuó—: No me refiero solamente a la suciedad, es decir, este lugar es tuyo, ¿por qué permites que destrocen así el lugar en el que vives?

Blue no sonrió de nuevo de forma cínica, esta vez lo hizo con un deje de cansancio, miró a su alrededor y luego a sus manos, los ojos chocolate de Black la desnudaban por completo, era agobiante, él la miraba sin ninguna intención de dejarla expuesta, no quería hacerla sentir mal, no le preguntaba por curiosidad, estaba genuinamente interesado en la respuesta. Él no buscaba acorralarla como lo hacían los estúpidos psicólogos, él sólo quería saber _la verdad_.

—Tú lo oíste, no es mi casa —respondió lentamente sin balbucear, Black comprendió que entre las palabras de aquel abusivo rubio que la había atacado, se habían escapado demasiadas cosas que posiblemente ella creía que él de verdad había escuchado—. Bueno, prácticamente sí, mis padres son los dueños de esta casa, pero no la siento como mi hogar en absoluto. Jean lo dijo claramente, soy prácticamente una extraña aquí.

—Eh… ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Black confundido.

Blue le miró por un momento, pero luego volvió a desviar la mirada a algún punto lejano.

—Me refiero a que me adoptaron, Jean lo gritó, ¿recuerdas? —Suspiró—. Mis padres han sido muy amables tratando de hacerme sentir bien, me dejan hacer las fiestas que deseo, me compran todo lo que les pido. Pero no es suficiente, ¿sabes? Me gustaría… escapar.

Black se preguntó si ella de verdad estaba sobria, pues le sorprendía que le estuviese hablando de ese tipo de cosas tan rápido.

—Bueno, si no te gusta vivir con ellos…

—Me gusta vivir con ellos —corrigió ella inmediatamente—, son muy buenos padres, de verdad.

—Entonces, si no te gusta vivir de esta forma, ¿por qué no intentas cambiar? Empezando por dejarnos dormir los viernes por la noche —propuso.

Blue rió divertida por sus palabras, pero su risa se cargó de pronto con desespero y ansiedad.

—Lo he intentado, pero es difícil, creo que ahora es parte de la rutina —comentó haciendo una mueca contrariada, una mezcla extraña entre irritación y burla—. Todo empezó con una sola fiesta, había ido simplemente a callarlos, no me dejaban dormir tranquila, entonces, me encontré con toda esa diversión, esa alegría, la libertad… encanto, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Black pensó qué decir, no sabía distinguir entre prudente o imprudente, hablar con las chicas era un problema, siempre tenía que pensar más de lo normal y él necesitaba grandes cantidades de relajación para poder hacerlo.

Pero bueno, él era Black y la verdad, la prudencia no hacía parte de su vocabulario.

—No te ves libre —opinó sinceramente—. Ni feliz, ni pareces divertirte. Pareces deprimida, a decir verdad.

—Eres muy observador, encanto —dijo Blue guiñándole el ojo, buscando disminuir la tensión del momento, lo consiguió por poco—. Yo lo sé.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto entonces?

Blue dudó en contestarle, no sabía por qué estaba contándole todo eso a un niño de quince años. ¿Quizás era porque estaba harta? ¿Por qué Jean le había gritado todas sus verdades en la cara? ¿Era porque Black le miraba de una forma tan inocente y firme que simplemente la derretía? ¿O ese niño se había ganado su confianza después de haberla defendido en frente de todos esos borrachos fiesteros?

No sabía, Blue ya no pensaba con claridad, simplemente hablaba.

—Quiero sentirlo otra vez, libertad —suspiró—, diversión… pensaba que si hacía la fiesta perfecta quizás podría conseguirlo pero… me siento justo como en el principio. Atrapada.

Ella suspiró abrazándose a sí misma, no sonreía, miraba a su izquierda como si hubiesen acabado de golpearla en la cara, se sentía indefensa.

—Eres la vecina más extraña que he conocido en toda mi vida —soltó de repente Black, consiguiendo capturar su mirada otra vez—. Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras misteriosa, cuando supe que eras mi vecina pensé que estabas loca, muy loca.

Blue se quedó impactada con las palabras de Black, tardó cinco segundos en reaccionar, luego, empezó a reírse con ganas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas dices? —Preguntó entre risas.

Black sonrió.

—Pero, ahora me doy cuenta de algo y es que simplemente estás sola —Black se levantó, Blue dejó de reír y lo miró confundida—. No sabes divertirte de verdad, ¿no es así?

—Oh, encanto, eso lo dices porque no te gustan las fiestas, muchos disfrutan de las mías —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero tú no —Black tenía un punto ahí—. Ven a mi casa el próximo viernes por la noche, sin fiestas, sin chicos, sólo tú, ¿está bien?

Y aunque no parecía una propuesta del todo decente, Blue aceptó.

.-

La semana se pasó en un parpadeo, los trabajos, exámenes, deberes y demás ni siquiera parecían tan pesados como lo eran normalmente. Blue esa noche estaba zapateando de ansiedad, todos habían llamado para preguntarle a qué hora empezaba la fiesta y ella, tragándose sus deseos de decirles "a la misma hora de siempre", les dijo que no iba a haber fiesta esa noche.

Si fuese por ella, desde hacía rato ya habría empezado la fiesta, pero su curiosidad era más grande y por eso se aguantó y se marchó a la casa de Black en cuanto vio que su madre se marchaba.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, ¿y si simplemente le estaban haciendo una broma? Black no parecía ser ese tipo de persona, pero apenas lo había conocido hace cuatro semanas, no podía afirmar que era una buena persona o alguien de confianza, a penas lo estaba conociendo.

Timbró. Esperó encontrarse con Black vestido alegándole que iban a salir a algún lugar, pero en su lugar, lo vio como lo había visto todas las noches: en pijama.

—¡Bien! Por fin llegaste, siéntate en el sofá, la pizza llegará en un momento —dijo dándole paso.

La casa se veía normal, la pijama de Black y la normalidad del lugar le confirmaban que Black no pensaba hacer una fiesta.

—Eh, ¿puedo saber qué vamos a hacer, encanto? No sé si sea lo correcto, pero me veo en la obligación de recordarte que soy mayor que tú —mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? Si Black pensaba hacer cualquier _cosa_ extraña ella no iba a contenerse a la hora de patearle la entrepierna.

—Eh, ya lo sé —dijo Black sin entender la intención de sus palabras. Blue bufó, Black era posiblemente la persona más inocente que había conocido hasta ahora—. Solamente vamos a ver una película.

Blue se quedó en silencio, mirando a Black como si hubiese dicho algo extraño.

—¿Una película? —Black asintió—. Encanto, no es por ofenderte, pero eso suena algo… simple, ¿en serio crees que nos vamos a divertir solamente viendo una película?

—Bueno, no sé si me vaya a gustar, es de esas películas de chicas cursis y rosas —comentó Black viendo confundido la carcasa del CD de la película—. La presidenta y Bianca me la recomendaron, así que, supongo que te gustará también, después de todo, eres una chica también, ¿no?

—Que observador —dijo Blue sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Black se encogió de hombros y puso la película.

—Si te aburre siempre puedes irte, ¿sabes? No te detendré.

Blue no dijo nada más, vio cómo Black ponía la película en silencio, luego él se sentó a su lado y empezaron a verla.

Conforme ésta avanzaba, las ansias de la música fuerte, la adrenalina del baile y el anhelo de la bebida se fueron aminorando, pronto se vio inmersa en la película romántica de Black y finalmente terminó llorando por el final. Hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba por el final de una película, es más, hacía tiempo que no lloraba de esa forma.

Miró a su lado esperando que Black no se hubiese dado cuenta de su llanto, pero el chico estaba dormido con su cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta y casi con un fino hilo de saliva saliendo de ésta. Blue rió, era asqueroso, tierno y gracioso a la vez.

Entonces, a pesar de que era media noche (normalmente se dormía a las tres de la mañana) bostezó, estaba cansada a pesar de no haber hecho nada y todo lo que quería era reposar. Recostó su cabeza en uno de los brazos del sofá y cerró los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía en paz.

Así fue como empezaron las pequeñas reuniones en la casa del chico para hacer actividades simples, como jugar un videojuego, ver una película, preparar algo de comer con White, Cheren y Bianca. Reír. Divertirse.

Y se sintió bien. Esas noches eran mucho más gloriosas que cualquier fiesta.


End file.
